


The Nightmares

by sam_16404



Series: Love to the Moon and Back [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_16404/pseuds/sam_16404
Summary: Sometimes Callum and Rayla both used to get nightmares because they both haven't fully recovered from the emotional scars they got from the war.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Love to the Moon and Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887409
Kudos: 19





	The Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A little touch of angst with some fluff.

It was night time and Callum and Rayla were deep asleep, Callum was having a nightmare that he was on the top of the Storm spire and he and Rayla were captured by Viren, Claudia, and a mysterious blue elf who was very weird looking and had nobody, like it was a ghost or something.

He pleaded with Claudia and Viren to leave Zym and Rayla alone but Viren and Claudia didn't stop and harvested all the energy from Zym and Rayla.

[In real life - Callum started to breathe heavily and started murmuring No, No, No Rayla].  
After harvesting all the magic from them, Viren sliced the weakened body of Rayla, laughed seeing her bleed to death, and threw her off the Storm spire.

Callum woke up, gasping for breath and tears started to fall from his eyes and he noticed that Rayla was not there on the bed. He searched everywhere in the house but he didn't find her, he was scared to hell. He went on the roof and saw that Rayla was sitting there gazing into the sky.

He asked her "Huh Rayla what are you doing here"

She replied without looking at him, “Nothing just I couldn't sleep so, I came here to watch the stars".

Callum said “Another Nightmare? Don't worry it will be all over soon, I'm here with you."

Rayla now saw Callum and she was terrified to see that there were traces of tears on Callum's cheek,   
she said, "What happened Callum, did you have a nightmare too?”

Callum knew that even if he would lie and deny it Rayla will know, after all, she loves him and knows him better than anyone else.

Callum said "Yeah just a little nightmare, It was nothing"

Rayla knew what she had to do and she said, "OH okay let's go inside, it's getting cold here, you'll catch a cold".

They got up from the terrace and went to their bedroom.  
Rayla sat on the bed and Callum lay down putting his head in Rayla's lap. Rayla started playing with his Hair, There were no words spoken for a while but still, they both were feeling so loved and safe and comfortable. After a while,

Callum spoke, "Rayla, I never ever want to lose you, I love you I love you so much".

Rayla was never very good with words but she still said “Callum, I love you too, and you and I will never lose each other ever", they both blushed for a long time, Rayla was still playing with his hair.

After a while, Rayla's hand stopped and Callum saw that she slowly fell asleep. After she slept Callum got up and he properly put Rayla in bed and saw how peacefully she slept.

[Callum thought She is so Adorable, She is the most beautiful person in the world, I am so lucky] and Then he kissed her forehead and on her both horns.

He also went to bed and Cuddled with her and drifted off to sleep slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your valuable feedback in the comments, I would love to know your opinion on my Fanfic.


End file.
